El tío que no sabía que tenía
by CassGoto
Summary: Harry es enviado por los Dursley con otro de sus tíos llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi antes de empezar el quinto año en Hogwarts sin contar que ha sido expulsado de Hogwarts. Ese tío que creyo como los Dursley resulto ser un muchacho apenas y 2 años mayor que el, ¿Qué aventuras vivirá Harry con su tío?


**Disclaimer: Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni Harry Potter me pertenecen**

-¡Harry Potter!

Bajo las escaleras al ser llamado nuevamente por el tío Vernon, no era su culpa, no todos los días te llega una carta del ministerio de magia diciendote que acabas de se expulsado de la escuela de magia y hechizería Hogwarts.

Hace no mas de dos horas, al apuntar con su varita a Dudley, unos dementores les habían atacado y a el no le había quedado más remedio que atacar, ni a Dudley ni a el les había pasado algo, pero al parecer el ministerio de magia se había enterado, y le habían mandado una carta de que estaba expulsado de la escuela

-¿Si?

-Estoy harto de esto, estoy harto de aquí, o si muchacho, te irás de esta casa.

-¿Qué?

-El tercer hermano, un tonto y bueno para nada sin duda alguna, de una madre japonesa, tsk sin embargo era normal, creo que esa es la única razón para darle respeto, de todas maneras seguro te recibirá si yo se lo pido.- esta vez hablo Petunia

Unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron detener la ¨conversación¨ que tenían.

-Espero que no sea es gigante de nuevo, sería un deshonor entregarte a Tsunayoshi siendo que regresaras a esa escuela

-Padre, madres, estos tontos tocaron la puerta

-¡Tu-

-Maa maa Gokudera, recuerda lo-

-Si ya lo que dijo el décimo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- exclamó Vernon

Ambos se quedaron analizando a Harry

Los chicos aparentaban tener a lo mucho 16 años, uno de ellos tenía cabello color plata un poco largo y con un gracioso peinado de pulpo, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, llevaba una camisa roja y traje negro con zapatos y corbata del mismo color. Su tez era de color pálido, era un poco bajo pero no para exagerar

El otro chico tenia cabello corto de color negro, sus ojos eran de color pardo, había una tonta sonrisa en su cara, vestía igual que el anterior con la única diferencia de que su camisa era de color azul, y llevaba una katana.

-Sentimos no haber avisado que veniamos, Sr. Dursley, somos guardianes del B... de Tsunayoshi Sawada nos pidio que vinieramos a recoger a su sobrino

Esta vez hablo una chica que aparentaba los 14 años de edad, tenía cabello de color violeta y su ojo disponible era del mismo color, el otro era tapado por un parche con estampado de calavera, tenía una camisa color indigo, tenía un saco de color negro al igual que su falda, sus botas le llegaban a la rodilla.

-¿Por que el pediría eso?.- pregunto Petunia

-El décimo supo que lo enviarían con el

-¿Y como sabría el eso?

-Sencillo, el décimo considera que Harry Potter debía ser una molestia

-¡Perfecto! Por algo siempre me agrado tu hermano Petunia, Potter ve a hacer tus maletas

Harry obedeció, así que esa era la clase de persona con la que viviría de ahora en adelante, sabía que no se podía fugar, ya había sido suspendido por uso de magia en presencia de un muggle no tenía a donde ir. Recogio lo poco que tenía que en realidad no era mucho y bajo, el tipo de ojos ambar le ayudo con su maletero de Hogwarts que mantenía lo que iba a usar en ese año, lo cual al parecer tendría que vender, ya que resultaba que regresaría a su vida de antes, solo que con otro tío.

Los famosos guardianes se despidieron de Vernon y Petunia y lo hicieron caminar hasta la otra esquina donde los esperaba una limousina.

-No tienen que hacer esto, denme mis cosas y desaparece de su vista.- dijo Harry confundiendo a los guardianes

-¿por que querríamos que desaparecieras? Tsuna seguro nos mataba.- dijo el oji pardo

-Seamos sinceros, no quiero regresar a una vida tan monotona, podría ser un vago en el mundo mágico, además ese famoso tío seguramente ni me quiere recibir

-Estas muy equivocado, el décimo no es esa clase de persona, nos mando por ti, y nos dijo que dijieramos esa palabras a los Dursley

-No entiendo porque querrías ser un vago en el mundo mágico, siendo que recibiras una excelente educación en Hogwarts.- dijo el oji pardo.- por cierto soy Yamamoto Takeshi, el es Gokudera Hayato y ella es Chrome

-¿no es esa clase de persona? no entiendo como se junta con los Dursley entonces, y sobre lo otro, fui expulsado de Hogwarts

-Se lleva con ellos, porque Lily le pidio que te protegiera, y no te hagas tan rápido, el boss consiguio que el ministerio suspendiera tu expulsión hasta después de tu audiencia


End file.
